


Rather Be

by AkiiBliss



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, it was for AkaKuro week 2k15, reposted from my tumblr o3o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiiBliss/pseuds/AkiiBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11th April is Kuroko's and Akashi's special anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Be

Kuroko stared at the calendar pinned on his wall after he came home from school.

11th April.

That’s the date when he and his dearly beloved, Akashi Seijuro, have their anniversary. He smiled as he thought of calling the red-head. He rushed to change his clothes, then to his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he saw the name ‘Akashi-kun’. He pressed call and waited for Akashi to answer.

A familiar voice answered, “Hello?”

The bluenette smiled, “Hello, Akashi-kun. I was thinking if you could come by to Tokyo. Today’s a very special day.” Akashi blinked, “What so special about today? And I’m sorry, Tetsuya, I’m kind of busy in Kyoto today so I cannot visit you in Tokyo.” Those last words. Kuroko can hear a slight crack in his heart for his words.

“…Oh.”

“What’s wrong, Tetsuya?”

Akashi can hear a soft sob from the other side.

“I-It’s nothing, Akashi-kun… Ah, I have to go now. Goodbye, Akashi-kun. I love you” Kuroko sighed. “Goodbye. I love you too.” Akashi hung up after he said those words. Kuroko flopped his body on the bed and tears started falling down.

Akashi, that jerk. Why did he forget that today’s their anniversary together? It’s very special to him. They’re supposed to cuddle each other on the couch, eating tofu soup together and drink vanilla milkshakes together. And it’s also the day no one’s at home. Kuroko lets out a sigh and wiped the tears from his eyes. He stood up and was going to cancel the delivery, but there was a knock on the door. Now who could that might be?

Kuroko walked to the door and opened it. A similar red-head. Akashi-kun?! Akashi was still in his school uniform. He was carrying the food he ordered. And… A bouquet of roses.

“Surprise. Happy Anniversary, Tetsuya.”

The bluenette’s eyes widened. “But… Why? I thought you-” Before the bluenette could say anything, Akashi came close to Kuroko, giving him a kiss on the lips passionately.

“Tetsuya, when I am with you, there’s no place I’d rather be.”

Akashi smiled ever so sweetly. Kuroko felt tears flowing down his cheeks, Akashi looked at Kuroko, “What’s wrong, Tetsuya?” Kuroko sobbed,

“Akashi-kun you… J-Jerk… I t-thought you forget about our a-anniversary…”

Akashi walked in and puts the things on the table. He walked to Kuroko and hugged his beloved tightly. “Why would I forget that one special day that we both became lovers?” He wiped the tears from Kuroko’s cheeks. Kuroko wrapped his arms around Akashi’s waist and started kissing the tall red-head. Akashi pushed Kuroko on the couch and made out. In between the kisses, Akashi whispered “I love you.” to Kuroko.

After that, they did what they’re supposed to do, cuddling on the couch, eat tofu soups and drink their vanilla milkshakes. Akashi stayed at Kuroko’s house for the night, accompanying his dear bluenette. He doesn’t need to worry, cause it’s Saturday. He’ll be home tomorrow. Wait, what is he talking about? Kuroko is his home. Kuroko cuddled Akashi to sleep on the bed.

Today has been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song "Rather Be" by Clean Bandit. c: I hope you guys like my trashy work :'D Bye for now!


End file.
